I Can't Be Without You
by Mayura-Hikari-090
Summary: Ed reflects on his and Winry's relationship after an argument with some guys in the bookstore [EdxWin oneshot sort of drabble may have a sequel....bad title sorry]


((One-shot…may have sequels cuz I'm loving the idea of Ed and Win married with kids…so enjoy!))

It started as an innocent shopping trip.

As innocent as a shopping trip with Ed and Winry could be…especially considering _what _they were shopping for.

Their wedding.

See, not anything dirty…well…Ed enjoyed picking out garters. Of course the one _he_ picked were black lace with red ribbons. Winry had punched him in the arm for that, saying that it didn't go with the color scheme of the wedding. She bought the one with white lace and pale blue ribbon…although Ed could swear he saw the cashier ringing up the black laced ones too.

That was the only part he enjoyed though…the rest was watching Winry scrutinize everything from lace trim to flower colors. She would ask his opinion on everything, but to him it all looked the same, so he just nodded and said, "Whatever you want, Win."

For some strange reason, she found that adorably cute and would kiss his cheek lovingly. The store clerk would say something like, "You're so lucky…my husband never wanted to even _come_ with me on these trips." Winry laughed and nodded.

After two hours of torture, Winry released Ed, letting him go look at whatever he wanted to.

Naturally, he headed for the bookstore.

He was only in there for a few minutes, searching through the alchemy research books, when he noticed two men who had been in the flower shop at the same time as him and Winry. They were looking at him, apparently recognizing him too. They started over towards where he stood.

"Well, it's the groom-to-be," the taller one said. Actually they were both tall, which made Ed hate them already. The _taller_ one had short brown hair and piercing, cold blue eyes. The other one was kind of portly with white hair. They were both older men, probably in their late forties.

"Congratulations, squirt," the portly one said, slapping Ed on the shoulder. "You're about to seal the deal on your life and walk into the gates of hell." He laughed loudly, a little _too_ loudly.

These guys had already made two mistakes talking to Edward. One, they were patronizing him, something that pissed him off; two, they called him small…that _really_ pissed him off.

"Can I help you guys with something?" Ed said, a little rudely…not that he cared.

"Actually we wanted to offer a little bit of advice," the taller one said in a low voice. "Man to man." He said that last part mockingly…giving him another strike in Ed's mind.

"I don't need—"

"Oh yes you do, young man," the portly one said, putting his arm around Ed's shoulders. "We saw the way your lady love was simply walking all over you."

"Yes," the tall one continued. "In a relationship in these times, the man must take charge."

Portly was nodding. "Man rules over woman…simple as that."

Ed couldn't believe his ears. "You want me…to boss _Winry_ around?" That was like asking him to boss around his teacher, Izumi…and that would result in severe injuries. Same went with Winry.

They both continued nodding. "Man is supreme…she must submit to your power."

Ed moved away from them roughly. "What are you guys? Some kind of male supremacy cult leaders?"

They laughed. "Not really…we just can't stand a woman who moves out of her place."

"_Her place_?" Ed was livid now. Not only had they invaded his personal space (a huge no-no) but they were insulting the love of his life…one of the strongest _people_ he knew. "What exactly is a woman's _place_ according to you two?"

More loud, obnoxious laughing. "Well, come on, boy." Portly chuckled. "You're an intelligent fellow." He motioned to the books in Edward's hand. "So surely you would know."

Tall guy nodded. "Yep, woman is only good for three things…birthing, care-taker and…." He gave a lecherous grin, except it made _him_ look like a dirty old man. "Pleasure."

Ed would've slapped them…or transmuted their asses into giant donkey statues…since that was what they were acting like.

"Think about it…life's sweeter when you have control over your woman." Portly patted his shoulder and the two started to walk out of the store.

But Edward wasn't letting them go anytime soon….

"Wait a second…_gentleman_." He spat out the last word mockingly. They turned, mildly interested. Ed didn't give a shit if they cared what he had to say…but they were going to listen.

"You two…are the most…_ignorant_, _hard-headed, jack-asses _I have EVER MET!!!" Ed yelled. He knew he was making a scene, but it pissed him off that in this day and age, there were still asses like these clowns.

The two exchanged glances. "Excuse me?" Tall guy seemed a little offended. Portly wore an similar expression. "You are calling us ignorant jackasses? Very mature."

"I'm sick of your patronizing, condescending tone! And I'll never think of Winry as below me…she's a _way_ better _person _than I'll ever be! I don't know what I do without her. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me!"

"Riiiight," Portly said, winking at his comrade. "So let me guess…she takes charge in the bedroom too?"

Ed felt his cheeks get hot. He and Winry had been together _like that_ for a little over a year now, but he still got embarrassed when someone mentioned it. "Th—that's none of your business!" Ed stammered.

They both sighed. "You're hopeless, kid," the tall one said, shaking his head. "Just hopeless."

They left, walking toward the bar at the end of the street. One of the quiet female clerks came up to Edward and tapped him timidly on the shoulder. "Sir? My boss wants you to leave…."

"Fine…fine. I'm sorry for causing a scene." He shelved the books and put his coat over his arm. "I'm really sorry." He turned to leave.

"Um, sir?" The girl called. Edward turned again. "Um, thank you…for that. Those men are always so rotten to the female clerks and no one's had the guts to stand up to them…so, um, thank you."

Ed smiled warmly. "No problem…one day they'll see that their opinions are incredibly old-fashioned. They going to get beat up…doesn't look like they'd last long though." Ed chuckled at the thought.

Ed exited the shop and headed to the quiet restaurant where he was going to meet Winry for lunch. She was already sitting near the window, a glass of water in front of her. She was deep in thought over the menu, with the sunlight casting rays of golden on her yellow hair.

He walked over, and, instead of sitting opposite her, he pulled her up into a hug, burying his face in her soft hair. "Um, hi?" she said, hugging him back. "What's up? Did you miss me that much?"

"I love you…," he murmured. "I don't know what I would do without you…."

"Ed? Are you okay?" He never talked like this…at least not in public.

He nuzzled her neck, planting a soft kiss on her skin. Nodding, he replied, "Yeah…."

"Um…okay," she said, not really convinced. "Can we get some food now? I'm starving."

He released her, sitting down and searching through the menu. After they had ordered, Winry leaned across the table, her chin resting on her folded hands. "Now, will you tell me what happened?" she asked, concerned.

He laughed, lightheartedly. "What makes you think something happened? Why can't I tell my beautiful fiancée how much I love her?"

She blushed slightly. "Um, because you get too embarrassed to say that in public," she pointed out, reaching over and taking his flesh hand in hers. "Just tell me. I know something happened."

He sighed and told her about the jackasses in the bookstore. Just watching her told him that she was just as pissed about it as he was. She breathed in deeply and simply said, "I'm glad you told them what's what. And I'm glad you didn't listen to them. You're too smart for that anyway." She leaned over and kissed him softly, then settled back into her own chair, fiddling with the flowers on their table.

They ate and left, Winry slipping her hand through his as they headed back to their apartment. They fell asleep in each other's arms that night again, perfectly content.

Ed knew he couldn't have control over Winry. He didn't _want_ control over her. He was happy with the way things were…with them as equals. It made problems easier to deal with. He could approach her with anything and she could approach him with anything.

He leaned over and gently kissed her shoulder. "I love you," he whispered, even though he knew she was sleeping soundly.

Their marriage would be better with equal control…besides he knew she belonged to him and he to her…that was all he needed.

((Dunno where this came from…I finished _The DaVinci Code_ which is all about power to the females and stuff…I kinda wanted Edo to reflect on him and Win. Considering how in the anime and manga he usually is kept in line by girls, I figured he'd have a good respect for women…or else Izumi and Win would kick his ass…so later R&R EdxWin 4EVER!))


End file.
